Something New
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: After three years of getting bullied by no other than Aomine Daiki, Kuroko's parents find out. Akashi-sensei gives them punishment by cooperating together in all activities throughout the year. At first, they decided that there will be no homo, but things


**Fucking cliche. But I couldn't help myself.**

**KnB is not mine!**

* * *

"See you next time, wimp"

Its just the same thing over and over again. That idiot would come to me every after school and beat me up however and whenever he likes. Ever since Kuroko Tetsuya entered high school, Aomine Daiki has been his bully.

He stands up shakily, wincing from the searing pain throughout his body. He stands there for a while, leaning against the wall for support because it hurts like fuck. Surely, his mother would ask about the new bruises.

And he was right.

The moment he opens the door, he sees his parents in the living room. His mother was talking to the phone rather loudly while his father is trying to soothe her through gentle caresses on her shoulders.

"Well, you see, Tetsuya is still not ho- oh, never mind. I'm sorry for the troubles", his mother hangs up when she catches sight of Tetsuya, who was trying to sneak upstairs. His mother ushers over to him.

"Oh, honey! I thought something happened to you. Its not normal for you to come home late. So we had to contact the school and- why are you hiding your face?"

"Tetsuya, take off that hood", his father sternly orders. Kuroko reluctantly does so, but still hides his face by looking down. His mother's hand tips his chin and raises his head, she gasps at what she sees. On Tetsuya's face, on her baby's face, were many dark bruises.

"Tetsuya, who did this?" his father asks.

"Nobody..."

"What do you mean 'nobody'? You couldn't have done that to yourself!" his father says rather loudly. His mother sighs and gives him the look.

"Tetsuya, who are they?", she asks, stroking his hair. The bluenette couldn't keep the tears in anymore, so he let it all out and began explaining to them.

"Aomine Daiki... do you want us to talk to him?", mom asks. Kuroko's eyes widen and he shakes his head vigorously. If his parents talked to him, Aomine wouldn't listen and give him more painful beatings.

"I-I'll just solve this on my own. Thank you for the concern", he blurts out and continues to trudge upstairs. His parents' eyes trailed after him, and they made sure that the boy was upstairs in his room before they continued.

"I think we should call his teacher"

"Yeah, we should."

**XXXXX** _The next day after dismissal period_ **XXXXX**

"Aomine-kun and Kuroko-kun, please stay for a while. We'll have a talk once everyone is out", Akashi-sensei says cooly. The two students nod, and Kuroko had a hunch of what it was about. Meanwhile, Aomine was giving Kuroko death glares from where he was sitting.

Once the last student was out, Akashi takes off his glasses and laced his fingers together, propping his chin on it. He looks at them in a scrutinizing manner for a while before he decided to spill the beans.

"So, I had parents complaining to me last night that _someone_ is getting bullied here. I'm assuming that you two know who I'm talking about", he states in that same calm voice of his.

"And that person has been bullied three years straight since entering this school"

When the two just stayed quiet, Akashi sighs and says, "both of you are at fault here. Kuroko-kun, why didn't you tell about the issue earlier? And Aomine-kun, as a son of the wealthiest families here in Japan, you should know better than picking at others"

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap. You want me to apologize to him? Fine", Aomine drawls out impatiently. Akashi raises an eyebrow for a brief moment, then smirks at him.

"An apology will not do because you will surely beat Kuroko-kun up later. As punishment, you two will be partners in every school project. And in addition, you two will plan out our class' booth for the upcoming Mini Fair"

"What?!", Aomine angrily asks. Kuroko just stays in his seat quietly, but inside, he actually wants to protest at the audacity of the idea. Does Akashi-sensei really think that he and Aomine would get along? He'll be dead before the Mini Fair even starts.

"I expect you two to fully cooperate with each other.", he states with a sense of finality in his voice. The red-haired man stands up in his seat and gathers his belongings.

"Well, I must get going. I promised my wife that I'll be home early. Oh, and as a head start, you two are on clean-up duty", he says, hastily shoving a pile of papers in a clear envelope. He took one last glance at his wrist watch before heading towards the door, opening it and going out.

"So, you clean and I'll go", Aomine says, looking at Kuroko menacingly. Kuroko was afraid for a moment and just wanted to agree, but he realized that he didn't want to lose to Aomine again.

"No you don't!", he grabs the tanned boy's arm. The taller teen stares down at him and quirks an eyebrow and asks, "No? Do you want to get beaten up again, wimp?"

Kuroko lets go of his arm when Daiki started cracking his knuckles. The teal-head started backing away, from him.

"I-if we don't do this, think of what Akashi-sensei might do to us", he says, turning his head to the side and tightly closing his eyes, ready for the familiar pain to hit him. But it never came. When he opens his eyes, he sees Aomine putting down his fist and huffing, muttering something about a demon teacher.

"Fine. But we better do it fast. My friends would think of me badly once they learn that I'm hanging out with you", he puts down his bag and gets the broom. He starts sweeping the floor in a hasty manner and Kuroko just watches.

"Don't just sit there!"

"Y-yes!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Leave a review!**


End file.
